The Future That Never Was
by yesiamweird
Summary: Same as it never was episode one shot in Donny's perspective. I've added in how things had been like for May and the turtles without Don in their lives. Basically, One shot of SAINW episode as a continuation of JYAD with my OC


**Hey guys! So I was kinda loosing inspiration for the moment and watched some of the past episodes just out of fun and then it hit me. I freaking love the SAINW episode! This is the one where Don went to another dimension where the Shredder had taken over and his brother's had been roughed up. (It is just me or are they freaking hot with scars! *fangirl moment!*)**

**So I wanted to write this just to give you guys a little inside scoop on how May played into this episode and why Donny had been so excited when he got back to his own reality that she was alive!**

**-yesiamweird**

* * *

><p><em>This is completely from Donny's perspective and if you have a problem with the F-bomb or sexual references...don't read! :P<em>

* * *

><p>Don fell from the air that Drago and the Ultimate Ninja had trapped his brother's, his master, and May and onto a hard surface.<p>

He grunted for a second feeling the tightness in his chest buckle and then quickly threw himself back to his feet ready for anything. However, what the turtle didn't expect hit him like a ton of bricks as he looked up in awe at the lair completely in rubble and dirt.

"Master Splinter?" The turtle called out scared. "Master Splinter? Leo? Raph! MIKEY! MAY?" He started to panic as his grip on his bo staff tightened. "Anybody?" He whispered feeling lonely at his echoing voice.

He looked around the lair and then decided to venture to see if the garage had been what looked like blown to smithereens like the lair did. It had. "Wow the garage is just as bad as the lair. What happened?" He muttered looking around at his home. "It feels like the lair has been abandoned for a long time though…" He continued to walk forwards to the streets.

What he didn't expect was the same mess in his home to be found among the streets of New York City. "This doesn't make any sense…" he frowned not seeing a soul in sight.

Suddenly a helicopter sound came from above him making the wind lash his eyes. He closed them protecting himself from the harsh lashing wind when he heard a scream, "Attention citizen! Place your hands in their air and drop your weapons!"

Don looked up and gasped horrified at the black vans that surrounded him with men dressed in all black pointed multiple guns at the turtle. "I repeat!" The voice continued, "Place your hands in their air and drop your weapons!"

He did as he was told, throwing his arms in the air when he noticed a familiar red symbol positioned on the what he assumed to be, guards, arms. _'The Foot.'_ Without another thought, he retrieved his staff from behind his shell and raised it to defend an attack.

Don didn't expect three ninja stars to be thrown at the men's feet from above him though. The attention from the turtle grew to the person above him.

"On the roof! Open fire! I repeat, open fire!" The helicopter fired shots above Don's head while he simply stood there dumb-struck by the fight. The person was moving fast- too fast- and was hidden in the shadows of the building next to him.

Just when he thought the person had been finished off by the multiple gun shots and bullets from the helicopter above, the person jumped from out of a car trunk and then attack and defeated the guards on the streets within seconds.

But it wasn't the speed or even the sheer strength of the person fighting. No. What astounded the turtle was the shadow and familiarity of a turtle fighting with a single numchuck. "Mikey?" Don gasped.

The turtle fighting in front of Don had gotten a hold of a gun from the guards and shot down the helicopter above clearing the area from the two. Donny quickly ran over to his loveable brother. "Mikey am I glad to see you!"

Mikey stepped into the light and Don was sure his eyes were playing a cruel mean trick on him. "Wha-?" He noticed Mikey had been missing part of his right arm. He had scars and bruises all over his green body and belts and small weapons attached to the belts. "So it's really you…" Mikey's voice was gruff and dark. "You came back." He frowned.

"Mikey! What happened! What happened to your arm! Your arm…."

"You're the one that's got some questions to answer." Mikey pointed one of his fingers at the turtle. "Where the shell have you been all these years?" Mikey frowned at his brother.

Don blinked, "All these years?" He shook his head confused. He had only disappeared for a second. His brothers had been with him just a moment ago. Why all of a sudden was he supposedly gone for years?

"You've been gone almost 30 years, Donatello!" Mikey placed his one hand on his shoulder.

"Th-thirty years? It can't be!" he realized his brother standing in front of him had to be about 48- almost 50 years old!

Mikey glared, "It can be and it is. We all thought you were dead. How the shell did you just abandon us like that?" He growled.

Don shook his head, "I didn't! I would- never…abandon you guys…" He wanted to cry but held back his tears as best he could, "One minute we were all in the lair together…and then the next moment I woke up here! I don't know how!"

"So…" Mikey huffed, "The turtle with the big brain finally doesn't have all the answers. Who'da thunk it." Mikey started to back into the shadows. "But we can't talk here. Come on!"

Don wiped a lonely tear from his cheek and quickly tried to keep up with his fast paced brother. They made their way on the rooftops and Don had to shake his head as he noticed all the changes to the city. Especially, the change of the Foot Solider symbol on every single building.

There were guards everywhere as well.

In the sky.

On the grounds.

And Karai's voice rang throughout the city, "Serve the Shredder. He is your master. Serve the Shredder and you will survive."

Mikey jumped down to the streets and then bent down to open a sewer cap just as he and his brothers had done before. "Where are we going, Mikey?" Don asked.

"I'm taking you to Master Splinter." He stated.

"Are Leo and Raph with him?" Don wanted to see his older brothers. He only wished they were in better shape than Mikey.

"Are you kidding? Leo and Raph aren't with anybody anymore."

Don shook his head confused, "Okay but what about May? Where is she?" He hoped that she was with one of the two.

"Just follow me and try to keep up."

Don did as best as he could, but Mikey was really fast, it was quite a challenge to keep up with him. Just then he watched as Mikey climbed up a ladder and back onto the streets. "Where are all the people?" Don questioned noticing a missing component in the city he had grown up in.

"You mean the ones that did survive?" Mikey huffed and then took off in what looked to be a park of some kind. "They are forced to work 18 hour days in the Shredder's labor caps. No one's allowed out at night."

Don followed as his brother pushed back some branches. "What happened to Leo and Raph?"

Mikey eyed his brother, "Let's just say they got into a big fight a long time ago." He then started to run forwards with Don struggling to keep up.

Suddenly, Don felt a strange pull on his body and stopped running examining the blue force surrounding his body. "What the shell?" He questioned just as it stopped. He shook his head and then continued to follow his brother.

"When you never came back, Donny, everything just fell apart. We were a team and without you…well it just didn't work. Guess we really needed that level head of yours. May's voice of reason wasn't enough…" Mikey walked slowly as the two entered what looked to be like a graveyard.

"Master S-Splinter?" Donny placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder and watched as his gloomy face turned to look at him. Mikey pointed to the small grave at the corner of the park.

Don walked forwards slowly not wanting to recognize the words written on the slim piece of wood standing from the ground. He bent down digging his fingers in the dirt. "Master Splinter!" He cried as tears rolled from his cheeks onto the dirt. "This can't be- it-it…" He pounded the ground with his clenched fist.

"Master Yoshi would bring him to this park, back in the day. It's not the safest place, but this is where Sensei wanted to be buried." Mikey explained.

Donny wiped the tears in his eyes looking over his shoulder, "H-H-How?"

"After you disappeared, Master Splinter gave his life protecting the three of us…"

Don shook his head. "I can't believe this place!" He stood with his fist in tight balls. "It's all, so horrible!"

"You'll get used to it. 'Sides, what can you do? This is the way it is…" Mikey sighed looking to his master's grave.

"It's not the way it was!" Donny shook his head thinking of an idea, "I can't change the past, but maybe there is a way for me to change the present! We've got to face the Shredder! And take him down!" Don demanded.

"We've tried that…too many times."

"Well we are going to try again, Mikey!"

"You got a plan?"

"I'm working on it!" Don nodded, "But we are going to need Leo and Raph."

Mikey shook his head, "That's a tall order Donny, but I've got just the girl to help us out." He smiled softly.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Rebel Leader!" Mikey called out telling Don to stay put while he walked into the very busy room. From what Don could see, it looked to be like some sort of army camp. "Look what the cat dragged in." Mikey pointed to his now younger looking brother.<p>

Don looked at the woman looking at him. She was old and had grey reddish hair. From her facial features, Don was completely awe-struck as he watched the woman smiled and run over to give him a hug.

"Donatello! You came back!" She hugged him tightly and Don remembered what seemed like only yesterday of when April would hug him just as she did now. "Splinter always said you would. Casey too."

"Where is Case? That big old bonehead." Donny smiled hoping to see his friend from the past.

April pulled away and frowned along with Mikey next to her. Their silence spoke in words. Casey…the other hot-head of their family…was gone.

"Well, well, well… Donatello…looking younger than ever!" Stockman's voice rang through Don's head. He quickly defended April from what looked to be like a graying Hun and Stockman's brain attached to Hun's shoulder. He noted that the old Hun was in a wheelchair, still with the same sour look on his face.

"And how do we look?" Stockman asked. "Just another one of the Shredder's punishments. Don't be impolite, Hun. Say hello!"

Hun looked to his left and then back at the turtle. "Greetings, Donatello." He spoke with a raspy voice.

April pulled Don's bo from attacking his old nemesis, "Relax Donny, we saved them from being executed about five years back. They are on our side now."

"This life is worse." Hun rolled his chair in front of the turtle looking up at him glaring, "I wish I would have been put out of my misery." He muttered.

"And I wish you would have been put out of MY misery, you miserable bump on a log!" Stockman barked while Don rolled his eyes figuring they probably did this a lot.

He walked over to a walk with a picture of Casey- the younger version of him that he had known. He couldn't believe Casey and Splinter were gone. It was horrible to think that he would never tell them hello, or how much he really loved the two. It was horrible and he had to stop the Shredder.

"April, there's got to be a way to end all of this. Could you get a hold of Leonardo and Raphael to meet me?" He looked back furious. He had to see his brothers. He had to stop this.

April looked back at him with sad eyes. "I can't, but I have just the girl that can. If you give May about an hour to come here you can talk to her." She shook her head.

"May? Where is she?" Donny smiled remembering the blonde ninja. With everything going on, he had almost forgotten about her.

April sighed, "She ran away after Splinter died. But she's the only one that can get in touch with Leo and Raph."

"What happened that made her abandon you?" Donny asked curious to the whole story while April continued to shake her head.

"It would just make more sense for her to tell you rather than me. Come on, let me call her. Mikey, take Don around the base and fill him in our some of the technology we've collected. Also give him some food and water." The leader of the Rebel Army commanded and then whipped out a cell phone and placing it to her ear.

"This way, genius." Mikey smiled leading him with his one arm.

* * *

><p>Don had been sitting down with Mikey in the living room hearing him talk about saving Hun and Stockman from the clutches of the Shredder and Karai when all of a sudden a door slammed from behind him.<p>

"What the hell is this about Aunt A? Huh?" The woman with dingy blonde hair walked pass Mikey and Don sitting in the resting area towards April by the strategy map in the center of the room.

From what Don could see, May had aged just as his brother's and April, yet she still maintained her womanly figure- unlike April. Or maybe it was the fact that May had been wearing black short-shorts, a tight fitting black sweater, and knee-high black boots with fishnet stockings underneath. He had also noticed May had taken her fascination with the color pink a step further by putting stripes of pink coloring in her blonde and very dirty hair.

"You know I ain't doing nothin' with this damn army of yours no more!" She screamed crossing her arms.

April sighed and tried to hug her niece but May simply pushed her away. "May please, thank you for coming here. I have a surprise for you."

"Yea right! The only surprise I ever get from coming here is another fuckin' scar on my body. I ain't doing no more missions. We are never going to stop-"

"May?" Donny finally spoke up hoping to break the blonde from out of her rampage. He heard her gasp and then watched as she turned around wide-eyed at the turtle.

"It can't be…" She gasped as tears formed in her sky blue eyes. Don opened his mouth horrified at the two large scars on the side of her face. As she turned the rest of her body to face the turtle, he noticed two even larger scars on her chest, since her sweater was a deep v with a skimpy black bra underneath to support her. "Donatello!" She cried and ran over to the turtle hugging him even tighter than April had before.

"May! I…I'm so glad you are alive." He hugged her back and rubbed her back. It felt good to have the blonde back in his arms. He always told her he loved her like a sister, but there were moments he and she shared that he often thought of her more than that.

She pulled her head from out of his neck with tears streaming down her face. "Donny! I never thought I'd see you again! I'm so glad you're alive!" She hugged him once again and then pulled away.

"See I told you I had a good surprise." April walked over with her arms crossed smirking at her niece.

"You did…" She wiped her tears away and then smiled at the turtle. "A wonderful surprise indeed."

Don nodded and then remembered why he needed May in the first place, "May I asked April to call you because I need you to do me a huge favor."

The blonde nodded placing a hand on his shoulder, "Shoot."

"Could you get in touch with Leonardo and Raphael? I need to see them."

He smile faded into a frown and she quickly removed her hand from his arm. "Don…do you know how hard that's gonna be?" She placed her hands on her hips frowning even more. "They absolutely hate each other! Sometimes they don't even answer when I call."

Mikey snorted walking over to the group from the couch. "They know you only call them when you need a good fucking…the last I talked to them they knew you've been using them."

Don gasped shocked by his brother's words but then did a double take as May punched Mikey square in his face and then proceeded to pin him to the ground. May had been offended by his words and Donny couldn't blame her. But what Mikey said…had it been true?

"You motherfuck-" may snarled but Don quickly pulled her back to face him.

"Please May…I don't care what's happened in the past. I'm going to make up for all these years I've been gone and fix this nonsense." He pleaded with her.

"Don, it's not that easy…"

"Please?"

May sighed and whipped out her cell phone from one of the many belts around her waist. "Fine." She nodded and then walked away with her cell at her ears.

"Let me help ya, bro." Donny proceeded to help Mikey stand back to his feet. "What you just said…is it true?" He whispered.

Mikey sighed rubbing the bruise forming around his head where May had hit him. "Yea…you'd better watch it when those two come around. They'd fight over one of May's blonde or pink hairs. They are absolutely freaking crazy."

Don nodded, "Gottcha."

"Alright…I kept my story brief but they are coming…we better go wait for them…" May walked back throwing her cell back into her belt loop. "Don…I might need you to step in before things get ugly." She nodded crossing her arms.

"Don't worry. I've got everything planned for when they come in." He patted her shoulder. "Just leave it to me." He smiled reassuring his friend.

* * *

><p>May and Donny waited in the old abandoned hotel room that May had told his two brother's to me her at. Mikey, on the other hand, watched the streets just to make sure their plan wasn't interrupted by the Shredder's guards.<p>

Donny shuddered, nervous at the anticipation of seeing his two Alpha male brother's after so long. He looked to his side and noticed May grimace as she took a sip of some sort of liquid in a small black container attached to another one of her belts. "What's that?" He pointed and she smiled wiping her mouth.

"Whisky. Trust me when I say, you don't want some. It's pretty awful."

"So if it's so awful, why are you drinking it?" Don frowned as she took another sip.

"Trust me, I need all the help I can get to face these two…they've changed so much since you've known them Donny…" she screwed the cap back on and threw the container back onto his belt.

"What happened to you…what happened to my brother's?" Don whispered hoping she would be the one to tell him the truth during their moment alone.

May looked at him and sighed. "Well when the Shredder first took over, he bombed the whole city. The only reason we were safe was because we were all in the lair…underground. We came back to the streets and into the nightmare that you see today. A few years passed and we started the Rebel Army to rise against the Shredder."

She paused and crossed her arms sighing and then continued on with the story. "We had a plan to fight him but we failed miserably. That's when we lost Casey…and Mikey lost his arm…Karai cut it clean off and then threw it into a burning fire. It was the worst thing I eva saw, Don."

Donny shook his head only imagining the other horrors that went on beyond the story May told. "A few years after that, we tried to go up against him again. We lost Splinter that day." May bowed her blonde head.

"W-what happened?"

May looked up and sighed slumping her shoulders, "It's all my fault. Mikey hates me because of it…" She whispered.

Don hugged the girl tightly and then released her. "Please tell me what happened."

"W-We all fought him at his headquarters invading and taking him by surprise for once. But he had stronger, faster forces to help him that we hadn't been expecting. I…I strayed away from the path and thought I could take the Shredder out myself…but he got the jump on me and gave me this scar on my chest." May pushed back her sweater revealing the two marks on her body.

They had been bad- Don could already tell from the scarring- and they were deep, almost life threatening.

"I almost died…and Splinter…he fought trying to protect me and the others. I couldn't move and Mikey was the one that helped me back onto my feet as a practically bleed to death. And then…in that very second of when I stood, Splinter demanded that we leave and he-he-he…" May cried in her hand trying to stop the tears.

Don bowed his head thinking of his poor master…

"His head was cut off…Shredder sliced his head off, Donny!" May threw herself onto the turtle and he hugged her tightly wishing he could make everything right. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to kill him…I didn't!"

Donny rocked her like a baby and shushed her, "its okay May…it wasn't your fault…"

May shook her head and pulled away from Donny. "No…it was and I've already accepted it…but Don…Leo and Raph…they…they…" She looked down at her feet as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"What did my brother's do? Please just tell me everything…" He begged.

"We escaped and after I healed…Leo and Raph didn't. They fought and then they decided they couldn't be with the Rebel Army anymore. They had become totally different. Leo thought Splinter wanted us to run away while Raph thought we could have saved him…no matter what I and Mikey or April said, they fought until they left the army and separated. I was the only one that kept in contact with the two. Mikey had been so frustrated with them both." She wiped the rest of her tears and continued.

"But I needed to see them. Make sure they were okay…I would call them from time to time…separately since they didn't care to see the other…and you know…things happened…" She looked away and brushed the strands from out of her face. "But Mikey was angry at me for killing Splinter and fuckin' them. He told Leo and Raph the truth…I quit the Rebel Army, realizing that everyone had blamed me for the two leaving even though they left themselves. Mikey and April had been upset that I was cheating on the two…Don…I swear I wasn't…I love your brothers and things just happened-"

Donny raised a hand to the blonde. Yes, he had been upset that Mikey's outburst had really been the truth, but he didn't care to hear about the romance between his two older brothers. "I'm upset that you had used and cheated on both of my brothers, but I forgive you May. This world is horrible, and I can just imagine that you only wanted to escape from reality…from this nightmare."

May nodded with a frown, "Don I am sorry…I just-"

Just then the two heard the sound of footsteps in the distance and quickly May pushed Donny into the shadows of the room. He nodded as she placed a scarred finger to her lips and nodded to him turning back around pretending he hadn't been there.

It wasn't too long before a cloaked figure jumped from out of the rubble of the building and into the hallway where May stood with her arms crossed. "May…good to see you again…" Leonardo's husky voice rang through the old hallway, "What did you want?"

May held up her index finger in the air, "Leonardo…my fearless leader. Right on time as usual. But wait for it…" and just as she predicted another figure jumped down from the roof to her other side. "Hello Raphael…my hot-head." Her voice was calm- a lot calmer than Don excepted her to be.

"What the shell are you doing here with him!" Raph's voice was almost the same compared to the rest of Donny's family and he sighed at the familiarity of it, despite the hatred echoing off from Raphael's words.

"Raph? May…explain yourself right now!" Leo pulled out his single katana on the girl-now woman's neck.

"Oh whas da matter, Leo? 'Fraid Ima steel your girl away just like last time?" Raph pulled out his sai removing Leo's sword from May's face. "Or do I remind you of how you made us abandon Masta Splinta when he needed us most!"

Don looked pass the shadows at his brothers. They looked horrible, with scars all over their plastron and faces. Raph had even lost one of his eyes.

"It's what he wanted Raph! To save us!"

"We coulda saved 'im!" Raphael yelled back pushing Leo's shoulder.

"You know we couldn't! He was gone before any of us could do anything!"

"Would you two quit it!" May stepped in the middle of Don's brothers and pouted. "I'm not going to let you fight each other again. What's done is done! Raph you already know it wasn't Leo's fault! It was mine in the first place!"

"Nah it wasn't May! Don't tell me that same cock and bull story!" Raph screamed pushing her hand off of his chest. "You ain't got no right bringing Leo and me here at da same time. I'd rather die than watch Leo kiss ya again!"

"What's wrong Raph? Jealous much?" Leo sneered making Donny shake his head at his two love struck brothers.

Raph growled and then pushed Leo away from the blonde. Leo growled back holding his sword ready to attack. "I'm through talking Raphael! Let's settle this once and for all, about Splinter and about May!"

Donny couldn't stand to watch his brother's fight to the death, even though he knew May wouldn't stand for it either. Not wanting to take his chances, the genius of the turtles ran from out of the shadows and hit Leo with his bo staff and then turned around his blonde friend and hit Raph second.

"What!" Raph gasped looking at his brother.

"Leo, Raph…we need to talk. It was me that asked May to call you all here. Despite what you thought earlier." Don held out a hand to each of his brothers.

"Donny!" Raph smiled, "No way!" He hugged his brother tightly.

"Donatello! You're back!" Leo smiled giving him a quick hug. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it, boys. And braniac here wants ta go up against the Shredder." May frowned at the two older turtles and then smiled gently at Don.

"We already tried that, Donny. How do you think we lost Casey and Splinter?" Leo sighed crossing his arms. "It's impossible…"

"Can't be done, Donny. It's hopeless…" Raph nodded.

"I don't know what happened to you guys, but the turtles I know knew nothing was ever hopeless! May told me everything and I came up with a plan." Donny begged his brothers to join him. "Please guys, we can do this! Together!" He looked at the two hoping they could get along to help win this war once and for all.

And just as if the heaven's above answered his prayers, Raph and Leo shook each other's hand. "Alright Donny, we will do it one more time, but please tell me we have a fighting chance." Leo begged.

"I noticed earlier when Mikey was showing me the Rebel Army that we had a Karai-bot. I have just the plan to have a surprise attack on the Shredder's HQ. If you all believe me, we have to get to work right away." Donny revealed a part of his plan to the three.

May took a deep sigh and nodded, "Show us the way, Einstein."

* * *

><p>Don, his brothers and the rest of the Rebel Army worked non-stop for three whole days hoping to finally finish off the Shredder with his plan.<p>

"Everything is set, Donatello." May walked in front of the turtle smiling gently at him. "Ready?"

Donny nodded, "Yes. Are my brother's ready?"

May nodded closing her eyes, "Absolutely…we are more than ready…"

"Okay…let's do it!" Donny ran into the Tunneler that had been designed by him a long time ago to dig through the sewer and underground of NYC. They had adjusted it to cut through metal and steel in order to reach the Shredder's HQ undetected.

"Almost there guys!" April commanded driving the vehicle. "Get ready!"

Don nodded strapping himself into the Karai-bot he had transformed into an exo-suit for him to wear and fight with while his brother's, May and April were going to use their skills they had developed over the hellish years to distract Karai and the others.

"Show time everyone!" April screamed finally cutting through the front of the Shredder's headquarters.

"Let's kick shell dudes!" Mikey smiled and then ran out of the Tunneler faster than a speeding bullet. Leo and Raph followed behind and May ran out behind them.

"Good luck Don!" April gave the purple bandana brother thumbs up as she readied herself for the fight.

Taking a deep breath, Donny moved the exo-suit out of the vehicle and into the battle scene. "Can the Shredder come out and play?" he growled.

"So the turtles have reunited…" an oh-so-familiar voice rang through Donatello's head. "It's been thirty years overdue, but I will finally put an end to your pathetic lives!" The Shredder had a similar exo-suit to Donny's except his was much bigger and was, of course, adorned like his Shredder suits in the past. His utrom body was now prominently positioned as the head for the rest of his body, a change Don had not been pleased to see.

"Shredder! Your reign of terror is over!" Donny snarled at the evil alien but he was cut off by a familiar woman from his past.

"Legions!" Karai commanded with her katana blade, "Destroy them all!" Karai-bots surrounded Don and the others. But he didn't worry one bit as he blasted the robots with his heavy duty guns just as they attacked. "For Master Splinter!" Donny screamed destroying the disgusting robots from his sight.

He was doing the best he could, but the robots continued to come from nowhere, "Even in this horrible future, the foot finds ways to come out from thin air!" Don muttered to himself blasting them away with his gun.

"Donny! Don!" He heard Mikey yelling from the opposite side of the room. "I'm!" But he was too late. Don watched in horror as Michelangelo, the baby of his family, attacked by a gold Karai-bot.

"M-M-Mikey!" Don gasped stunned as he watched his brother fall in a pool of his own blood. "Mikey! No!" He ran towards the Shredder pushing surrounding Karai-bots from out of his way. "You will pay for this Shredder! If it's the last thing I do!" Don shot his anger out on the Shredder hoping he could defeat him before his other two brothers would die before his eyes.

But as the smoke cleared and the Shredder became visible once again, Don felt his world fall apart at the sight in front of him.

"Don…a…tello…" May gasped quietly. She was holding onto the Shredder's wrist blades that had pierced through her chest and exited out from her back. Don felt tears roll down his cheeks as May took a final gasp and then fell limp allowing the Shredder's blades to pierce her body even more.

Without another warning, the Shredder used his other arms from his exo-suit to grab a hold of Donny's suit and hold him securely in place. "Thirty years and this is all you have! Truly pathetic." He laughed and then ripped off the arms from Donny's suit and threw him to the ground.

"And I have finished off this worm of a woman like I had meant to do when that feeble rat perished. Slowly but surely I am ridding this world of your family, Donatello!" The Shredder lifted May's dead body in the air and then threw her to the side like garbage.

Don couldn't believe it. Mikey and May weren't supposed to die. No one was…he had failed them…his family…even after he promised they would win…

No! If there was one thing Donatello was going to do in this very moment, he was going to avenge his brother, May and his Master…even if it was the last thing he was going to do!

He rolled the exo-suit off the floor and maneuvered himself out of the wrath of the vicious Shredder. He hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings; he was simply putting the Shredder in the perfect place to be finished off just like he planned before.

But in that instant, he heard April yelling at Karai and a gun fired at the ninja woman. Don looked over his shoulder as Karai fell to the floor, begging the Shredder for forgiveness of her failure.

Donny looked pass her, at his two older brother's soaking in a giant pool of blood around the two. "No…my brothers…" He was alone…the only one left.

The Shredder laughed closing in on the turtle, "You are the last of your kind, Donatello!" He grabbed Don's exo-suit and held him up to face the pink ugly Utrom face to face. "And now I will crush you, like the insignificant worm that you are!"

Donny smirked as his plan had been full-filled. "You always did claim victory before you won!" He pointed out. "This whole attack was to get you into position to do THIS!" He pushed a button on the lever of his exo-suit that attached a chain from the Tunneler to the Shredder's suit and turning on the vicious blade that could cut through just about anything.

Quickly, Don escaped from his suit not wanting to be destroyed in such a manner and watched as the Utrom and the Shredder exo-suit was destroyed from the Tunneler's blade.

It was over…he had won…but at what cost…? Donny walked over to the pile of rubble that once used to be this world dictator and shook his head. "It's done…My brother's…my poor brother's…" He sighed trying not to let the tears bulging in his eyes fall.

"This world…this future…it's a nightmare…" he whispered wiping his salty tears away.

"It was a nightmare, Don. But you, Leo, Raph, Mikey and May gave us back our freedom. Our future." April smiled a true and real smile like she had in the past.

Don frowned at his brother's and May's names. They had all perished because of him…he couldn't forgive himself, even if he saved the world.

But his moment didn't last long. The same strange force from before in the garden was pulling him away just as before. "My son!" he heard Splinter cry.

"April! It's happening again! Something's pulling me away! And it's stronger this time!" He screamed as his voice became choppy. He thought he heard April saying something back at him but he couldn't hear her over the force that seemed to drag him from his thoughts.

He heard three other familiar screams and then felt the thud of his feet hit the ground. Quickly observing his surroundings, he almost died seeing his brother's, Splinter and May surrounding him.

Since May was the closest to him, he quickly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly looking back at the normal, no scarred or aged May Gibson in front of him. "May! You're not dead!" Donny cried.

He heard May gasp and then giggle as she always used to do, "Why no, no I am not, Donny!" She smiled as he let her go.

"No you don't understand, you died right in front of me….I'm so sorry!" He lowered his head, thinking about the image of her gasping face while the Shredder pierced his weapon through her chest. He shook it off and looked to his other two brothers, "And Mikey you have two arms!" he hugged his youngest brother.

Mikey blinked a few times confused by Donny's statement. "Good to see you too Donny… I think?"

Don smiled looking back at his family. They were safe and alive…

"What have you done, rat!" Don looked to his side at Splinter fighting what seemed to be Drago and The Ultimate Ninja.

"Enough reunion guys, Masta Splinter is in trouble!" Raph waved them forwards and Don geared his head back into ninja mode. No way was he going to lose his family…not after he just got them back…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


End file.
